Field
Various communication systems may benefit from load balancing. For example, wireless communication systems may benefit from controlled load balancing between access networks with various policies from different sources.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless local area network (WLAN)/third generation partnership project (3GPP) radio interworking may aim to provide benefits for load balancing between the 3GPP and non-3GPP access networks. Operator control may be an assumption that will enable more efficient utilization of operator managed WLAN networks for data offloading from cellular access. Also, when connected to WLAN, there ought to be means to return to cellular connection if the service quality is not satisfactory over the WLAN.
RAN2 may specify a bi-directional offloading solution, including offloading to and/or from WLAN access—especially the interactions between ANDSF/HotSpot 2.0 (HS2.0)—but there is no conventional way to provide these features.